The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted, for example, over a wiring substrate with a built-in chip condenser.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-18851 describes a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted over a substrate with a built-in electronic component, in which a chip capacitor is built in.